


For the Thirteenth Day of Christmas

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The Doctor gets her own special Christmas present





	For the Thirteenth Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just some 13/Rose Christmas fluff. Enjoy :=)

******

"All right everyone play nice" The Doctor called out as she flung the TARDIS doors open, the others hurrying outside into the snow-covered landscape. Stepping out herself, she waved to the others as she looked around, taking in the sights of Woman Wept with a hint of melancholy.

It had been a thousand plus years since she'd taken Rose here and every time she came back it still hurt, the sight of Rose smiling, grinning from ear-to-ear as she skated across the frozen oceans would be one that The Doctor would remember forever.

Spying a flash of color against the otherwise white landscape, she pushed off the TARDIS and walked over, keeling down to smile bittersweetly at the large, bright red rose which grew out of the snow.

Reaching out, she lightly brushed her fingertip against the petals, tensing at the sensation of time and space warping nearby. Looking up, she suddenly surged to her feet, gapping at the figure now standing before her, the rose between them, looking just as surprised and shocked as she did

"You're not...you can't..." she stammered out, shaking her head

"Doctor?" the figure questioned

She shook her head

"You're not her," she breathed "you _can't_ be her"

"It _is_ you" the figure laughed, and the way those eyes sparkled, that smile, only proved--however impossible it may be--that this was indeed Rose Tyler.

Taking a stumbling step forward, The Doctor reached out with a shaking hand and gently cupped Rose's cheek

" _Rose...,_ " she breathed in disbelief "how?" she wondered

Rose ducked her head

"Bad Wolf," she whispered. She held out a hand, a small shimmering cloud of golden dust suddenly swirling around her fingers "I learned more about it," she explained "what it is, what it can do, what I can _do_ with it"

"Like crossing between parallel worlds" The Doctor guessed

Rose nodded

"I don't age anymore," she added "I just...don't" she shrugged

"I don't care," The Doctor shook her head as she pulled Rose close " _I've got you back_ " she whispered tearfully into Rose's shoulder

"Forever" Rose promised

"Forever," The Doctor nodded as she pulled back, smirking "lucky you showing up here" she remarked

"Why?" Rose wondered

"It's Christmas" The Doctor grinned

Rose grinned back, laughing as she pulled The Doctor close

"Merry Christmas, Doctor"

"Merry Christmas, Rose"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
